Poison Berry
by doglover11
Summary: Littlefoot eats a berry.will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Poison Berry**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

**WRITTEN WITH FOALSWISH**

It seemed to be a peaceful day in the valley,a young longneck named Littlefoot was enjoying a berry bush before bed,"Littlefoot!" Grandpa called.

As Littlefoot went to bed his stomache was thought nothing of it.

Grandma looked at him "Whats wrong dear?" seeing his pale face.

"Nothing Grandma."Littlefoot whispered.

As Grandma left to go to bed Littlefoot was still up looking up at the sky wondering why his stomache midnight he fell asleep.

"Littlefoot,Littlefoot time to wake up little one."said stood up slowly and started to whimper but stopped when he saw his Grandpa looking at him.

"Im fine can i please go play."begged Littlefoot,"Im not hungry ill eat later."

Knowing thats what Grandpa would and Grandma looked at each other then ran to his friends nests,he first got Cera then Spike and Ducky and lastly Petri.

Cera stared at him "Whats wrong with you?",Littlefoot sighed "I'm fine","Lets play!"

Ducky was even more pale like he seen a ghost,and his eyes had black rims from no sleep.

"Lets play tag!"Screamed Petri . As they played Littlfoot noticed that his vosion was get blurry and he felt looked back where Littlefoot was and saw him sway then hit the ground.

"Littlefoot!"Screamed Cera as she ran towards him,the rest of the gang were standing around him.

"Whats wrong with him?"Petrie asked in concern.

"I...dont know."Whispered Cera,Im going to go get his gang lost all signs of consciousness.

Cera ran as fast as she saw them by some trees eating."Come quick Littlefoot is in trouble."She screamed.

Grandpa and Grandma said "Take us to him."

As they ran Cera explained to them what had the time she was done

saw Littlefoot and ran towards was laying unconscious with slow breathing,Ducky,Petrie and Spike were trying hard to wake him went over and picked him up and placed him on her back.

"Lets go Grandpa"Grandma said in a hurry and they both ran to the healers.

Scared for their friend Cera,Petrie,Ducky and Spike followed. When they got to the put Littlefoot on the floor and they waited.

"Children go home ok."Grandpa said,they nodded their heads and 5min the healer came.

"So what is wrong with this guy?"she said as she was looking over Littlefoot.

"I..I mean we dont know."Grandma whispered sadly.

The healer checked him over "His blood pressure is way too low to be healthy..."

"And he looks as pale as a you remember what he ate?"

"Well i rememeber him eating a green berry on a small ?"repiled Grandma.

"Oh no."whispered the worried healer

"Those berries he ate contained a very deadly poison" the healer told Grandma and Grandpa

"Is there any type of !"Begged Grandma

"Well there is."Said the healer."Its up by the tall mountains its a purple flower called an iris but it doesnt grow this time of year." Littlefoot moaned and let out a painful went and nugged Littlefoot.

"Well we are going any ways."Grandma said picked up Littlefoot and put him on her back and the longnecks left.

"He will die!" the healer called after them


	2. Chapter 2

Littlefoot coughed up some blood he was very and Grandpa didnt hear the just kept on walking toward the tall mountains. Littlefoot by then had woken up but was that dizzy he stumbled off grandma's back,his vision was very blurry and his head pounded.

"Gran..dpa were are we?"coughed looked over at Littlefoot and whispered "We are going to the tall mountains to find the purple iris flower to get you better."

Littlefoot collapsed to the ground struggling for breath "W-w-hat?" he whispered weakly

Grandma picked him and placed him on her back and said "Stay you are weak and got poisoned while eating thoses berries last night."

Littlefoot coughed,Grandpa looked around hoping to spot something that'll ease Littlefoot's painThere was a cave to fit all three of them.

"Come lets go in there to rest for the night."Grandpa longneck family laid down in the cave,Grandma wrapped her tail around Littlefoot. As Littlefoot was sleeping a vistor came.

*dream*

Littlefoot looked around the valley and saw a longneck."Littlefoot,Littlefoot" it

ran to the figure."Mother!"screamed Littlefoot.

"Yes my dear sweet Littlefoot,You know that you are very sick right."Mother said.

Littlefoot nodded then stopped."I...am going to die arnt I?"Mother nodded "Yes,it will be pain and you must prepare your grandparents as they know you will die but they dont want to think my dear one for them to move on when you die you must accept that you are you do that?"Mother said in concern.

"Yes Mother."Then the longneck was fading and fading."I love you my dear sweet

Littlefoot be strong."

*end of dream*

Littlefoot started sobbing not believing his life will end this way,"Stop it Littlefoot!You have to be strong for Grandma and Grandpa."Littlefoot walked outside the cave swaying a little and sat looking at the sat there for a while,his

vision blurring and his world then saw a big shape coming toward everything went black.

Grandpa walked towards Littlefoot and picked up Littlefoot."Oh my Littlefoot,why you"Thought Grandpa as he cried.

Grandma had tears pouring down her face "We'll save you somehow Littlefoot" she whispered.

At morning when the sun rose Littlefoot was the first awake."Grandma,Grandpa wake up!"yelled Littlefoot

"What is it Littlefoot?"Grandma said sleeply.

"Nothing,im just hungry."replied placed tree-stars in front of him,the look of the food made Littlefoot feel uneasy.

"Huh on second thought i'm not hungry."replied started to walk around kicking stones."Oh no you dont."Said Grandma while picking him up and placed him on Grandpas back."You need to rest."

Littlefoot groaned as a huge headache started and said "I think I am gonna throw up..." Grandpa picked him up and placed him on the ground and Littlefoot threw up. Littlefoot panted and walked off to get a drink to clean out his mouth. As he was washing his mouth ,he thought about him dieing and getting his Grandparents ready for it.

Grandma walked up behind him "Your not gonna die Littlefoot I promise we will save you"

He just shook his head."No, Grandma im going to know,i know dying!"Yelled Littlefoot

Littlefoot's throat burned as he collapsed to the ground "Your gonna have to let me go..." he whispered as he tried to stand

Grandma went and picked Littlefoot up and stood him on his feet."No,you will not will find the iris flower get you better!"Cried Grandma

Littlefoot coughed but didn't say anything,Grandpa walked up to Grandma "We are running out of time"

Grandma just nodded her head."Lets go."she said strongly and Grandpa picked up Littlefoot up and placed him on his back.

Back in the valley

Petrie was scared for Littlefoot "Something awful has happened to him" he told the gang

"I know i hope he is alright."Whispered Cera looking up at the sky.

"He could of d-" Ducky cut off and sobbed,Spike walked over to his sister and licked Ducky.

"It's going to be ok Ducky,Littlefoot is strong."Petrie whispered.

Ducky sighed "But he is so sick..." she looked at Cera

"I'm su..re he will be fine."stuttered Cera

Back at the mountains

Littlefoot's breathing was heavy and slow as happened every now and then since the poisoning.

"I see the moutains."cheered longnecks ran toward the when they go an iris flower is sight.

"No,No,No!"Cried Grandma."Well lets go look in the morning ok as its getting dark."

Littlefoot coughed "It's no good..."

"No,it has to be here!You are too young to die Littlefoot!"Screamed

looked up at Grandma with tears in his bent down his neck and nuzzeled him.

"Littlefoot im sorry.I didnt mean to yell at you."Grandma just muttered "Its ok."

"That flower is here Littlefoot" Grandma told her grandson "We are not losing you like this"Littlefoot just swayed and collapsed off Grandpa blood dripping out of his mouth.

Grandma lowered her head "Oh Littlefoot don't leave us now",Littlefoot collapsed to his sideGrandpa nuzzled Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot?"Grandpa called his grandson.

"Night Grandma and Grand..pa."Muttered Littlefoot. Grandma and Grandpa fell asleep to let him ' heart was barely beating now,his eyes closed and he went cold and limp as the poison finally proved fatal-he was dead. As Grandpa and Grandma were sleeping unaware of what just happened.A figure came to them.

*Dream*

"Mother,Father."called the figure."Daughter?"Called at the figure and watched it come in front of them."How are you my daughter?"Grandma said to his daughter."I'm fine but this visit isnt about 's about my son."She said sadly,"Something has happened son has passed on."Grandma and Grandpa bursted into tears."No,No,No!"yelled Grandma."Please Mother and Father move on."she begged.

*dream ended*

Grandma and Grandpa woke up and rushed to Littlefoot's body hoping they could wake him up and that was just an awful nightmare.

"He is gone."whispered Grandpa."It's NOT was so young!"Cried Grandma.

They sat and cried for 6 hours.

Grandma pulled Littlefoot's body to her "He can't be dead!" she started trying to wake him again

"Dear,he is gone."Grandpa said in concern for his wife.

Grandma laid the body down "Now what do we do? Littlefoot is dead we have nothing left now"

"We can take him back to the Great Valley and bury him."Grandpa suggested

Grandma suddenly got angry in grief "That healer! Set us to the wrong place and our grandson is dead now!"

Grandpa was trying to calm her down."Shhh no it wasn't the healer that made our grandson was the berry think about he isnt in pain anymore."

Grandma sighed "How are we gonna explain this to his friends...and his father"

"Oh god i haven't thought about that."gasped Grandpa.

Grandma shook her head "The children are expecting Littlefoot to return fit and well-we'll be bringing them a dead body"

Grandpa thought for a bit then replied."We wont tell the children will make it so they cant see the body,then call the adults and they can tell the kids." Grandma picked up the lifeless Littlefoot and walked back to the valley with a heavy

heart,Grandpa followed and Mr Threehorn greeted them

"Is Litttlefoot...okay?"

Grandpa just shook his head with tears in his eyes."No,but we think it would be best if you and the other parents could tell the other children what has happened."

"What happened?" Mr Threehorn asked not fully understanding

Grandpa looked up at the sky for a few minutes then replied."He passed away last night in his sleep."

"I am very sorry.." he turned to went to tell Cera the news.

"Cera!" he looked at her "Littlefoot...has passed away...he is dead"

Cera sobbed looking at the skyCera ran as fast as she got the rest of the told them what had happened.

"What?" Petrie asked confused

"I said Littlefoot DIED!"cried others just nodded.

The gang burst into tears,"No no no...Littlefoot isn't dead don't lie Cera" Ducky said

"Im not guys it's you dont believe me go to Grandma and Grandpa

Longneck."begged Cera.

Back with Grandma and Grandpa the other parents were trying to comont them as Grandma placed Littlefoot's body to the ground.

"Oh no no no."whispered gang hung their heads down and cried.

Grandma and Grandpa were a flood of sobbed into Ducky.

"It's NOT FAIR,why did Littlefoot have to die!"screamed Cera

Mamma Swimmer walked up to them "Kids I know you miss Littlefoot...we all do but you's have to move on...don't let Littlefoot's passing ruin your own lives" Ducky nodded at her mother but not really listening to what she had said.

A ghostly form of a longneck appeared behind them it was Littlefoot "Please...move on"

The gang screamed "Sh!" Whispered Littlefoot

"It's okay" Littlefoot walked up to them

"Litt..foot."stuttered Ducky."Yea its me."

"Please try and move on" Littlefoot said

"HOW?! YOUR DEAD!" Cera screamed in grief

"Just think about the fun times we remember i'm not in pain anymore."Littlefoot said calmly

"We just miss you so much" Petrie wiped at his tears.

"I know and i miss you guys i have to go now."Littlefoot said sadly,"Good

bye"Then came a beam of light and Littlefoot left.

"Kids come on lets go."called the parents,Grandma and Grandpa walked off sadly they were gonna bury Littlefoot in the monrning.

"Why Littlefoot,you were always such a happy boy."thought Grandpa


	3. Chapter 3

"Sad he had to go this way" Grandma whispered

Grandpa turned to look at her then nodded his head."Lets try and get some sleep,we have a sad day tomorrow."

Littlefoot was silently following them in his ghostly way. "Oh how i miss you guys."whispered Littlefoot.

As Grandpa and Grandma went to go to

heard something."What was that?"Grandma said.

"I dont listen.'Grandpa whispered.

"Day is done, gone the sun From the lakes, from the hills, from the sky,All is well, safely rest God is night."sang the voice.

"Hey thats the lullaby that i used to sing to Littlefoot."Grandma said in walked towards them and stopped a few feet away.

"Littlefoot please."Grandpa begged.

"Littleone we are sorry we couldnt save you."cried Grandma

"I'm not in pain anymore" Littlefoot told them "I was dying from the minute I ate those berries and you know it nothing would of saved me"

"We could have if that flower was there!"Grandma said in anger.

"Mother warned me this would guys have to move on and accept that i'm DEAD!"Littlefoot said while raising his voice

Littlefoot took a step backwards "I'm dead accept it and move on"

"How?"questioned Grandpa.

"You will figure it good-bye i love you."Littlefoot left and Grandma broke into fresh was lost at what to wanted to cry but he had to stay strong. It's was midnight when a bright light woke up Grandma and

Grandpa.

Littlefoot appeared in front of them "Please...move on" Grandma and Grandpa just shoke their heads and went to sleep.

The Next day...

Grandma awoke knowing today was Littlefoot's funeral,she looked up to a clear blue sky it seems wrong it was such a beautiful day.

"Come on dear,let's go."Grandpa said to Grandma and Grandpa walked to where the gang was sobbing and the other parents we're

digging a hole,Littlefoot's body was covered out of view.

"This isn't fair!He was only a child!I should have died,not him!"whispered Grandma as she leaned in Grandpa.

Grandpa nuzzled her his own tears pouring down "It's just the circle of life it was Littlefoot's time to go"

"But he was so young!"Grandma replied back looking at the grave here her grandson would be buried.

Mr Threehorn walked up to them "I am sorry for your loss" he hang his head "The grave is ready" he nodded towards Littlefoot's body before walking to the other nodded before he and his wife walked over.

Grandma sobbed into Littlefoot's side "Rest in peace my little one"

The gang were crying their eyes out,Grandpa looked at the sky "I hope you are not in pain anymore my grandson."he said as he it started to rain.

Grandpa picked up the body and walked over to the grave blinded by he put him in the grave the rain came down harder.

"It's like Littlefoot is crying."Grandma said as she filled the grave and the gang walked up and placed flowers on top

"Rest in peace Littlefoot" Cera whispered

Ducky wiped at her tears "Goodbye Littlefoot" they turned and walked off as the other parents came to pay their everyone left Grandma and Grandpa were the only ones there.

"Come on dear let's 's not in pain anymore,he is with his mother."Grandpa said.

Grandma didn't listen as she collapsed to the ground in grief "He was far to young to be taken"

"I know,i know."whispered Grandpa as he went to go lie next to her.

Grandma sobbed hard "He was always so happy he had such a bright future" the rain got harder as if Littlefoot was crying with nuzzled hours of crying at Littlefoots grave,they both fell asleep.

Littlefoot was watching them "I got to talk with mother" he whispered and vanished back into heaven

"Mother!"called Littlefoot.

"Yes,what is it."Mother replied.

"Grandma and Grandpa are not going to get should i do?"questioned Littlfoot.

Mother sighed "Go to them show them your happy and at peace give them a few days if nothing improves they have the choice of joining us...but you only died recently my Littlefoot give them a while to get over the grief of losing you"

Littlefoot nodded then vanished to go to see his grandparents.

A beam of light woke up Grandma and Grandpa "Did you see that?" Grandma whispered looking around they slept for hours and it was now nodded as he too looked for where the light came from.

"Grandma and Grandpa?"questioned a childs voice

Grandma gasped and shook her head "I could of sworn I heard Littlefoot"

"You did."said Littlefoot as he made himself appear.

"But...but you died"stuttered Grandma

"I am dead" Littlefoot answered sadly it was now clear Littlefoot was indeed a ghost now not flesh and blood.

"But...how are you here."Grandpa replied.

"I'm a ghost,I came to see how you guys are guys need to know that it wasnt your fault that i died."yelled Littlefoot

"IT IS!" Grandma agured "We were too slow to get you the cure and now your dead because of it...IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!" she screamed the last part,Littlefoot and Grandpa looked at Grandma in shock.

Then Littlefoot replied "How was it MY FAULT that the cure wasnt there or i ATE THOSE BERRIES!You were supposed to tell me which berries to eat or NOT to eat."

Grandma stared at him in grief and anger "If you weren't so stupid you would of known they were poison your right we didn't kill you YOU KILLED YOURSELF!" tears filled Littlefoot's eyes as he backed again,Grandpa was trying to calm Grandma done.

"Well then if you feel that way i will leave."Littlefoot said with anger and hurt in his walked over to Grandpa and nuzzled him."Love you."Then vanished

Grandpa stared at Grandma in shock "Why did you say that?!"

In heaven Littlefoot was sobbing into his mother "Grandma doesn't love me anymore,Mother sighed "Yes she does she is just in grief"

"I dont know.I didnt mean it,i was mad at myself."whispered Grandma

Grandpa sighed "It was nobody's fault Littlefoot died he died a natural death by poison it is not like we lost him to a sharptooth or murder"

"Your right,but still its not fair."Grandma whispered,"I know dear."Grandpa said as he nuzzeled her.

Tears fell down Grandma's cheeks as she looked at Littlefoot's grave "Little one forgive me please"

"I do Grandma."whispered Littlefoot from the heavens

Grandpa sighed "We got to move on Littlefoot would of wanted us too" Grandma lowered her head "Guess it's true...the good really do die young"

They walked back to their nest."Good-night Littlefoot,love you."they both said

Grandma laid down staring at the heavens she was taking it worse then Grandpa fresh tears started.

"Shhh my dear,he is fine,he is with his Mother."Grandpa said lovely

"Heaven must of needed a new angel badly if to take Littlefoot so young...he fell asleep...and he never got to wake up" Grandma buried her head into Grandpa's just nuzzled her because he didnt know what to about three hours they were both Cera's nest Cera could not sleep she was in to much grief,her father was watching looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes.

"Why did he have to die daddy?" Cera sobbed "Littlefoot shouldn't of died!"

"I know Cera,but he was in pain." whispered

"BUT IF THE CURE WAS THERE HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Cera screamed

"IF THAT HEALER WASN'T SO STUPID..."

"It's not the healers fault!"yelled back

"Yes it is!" Cera shouted back "You know it is Littlefoot dead because of her"

Out of view ghost Littlefoot was watching them. "Cera,its not the healers fault and you know that."Littlefoot said

Mr. Threehorn looked shocked "Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot nodded."But how."Cera said in shock

"I'm a ghost now nothing but a spirit but I am still here and I always will be with you even though you can't see me" Littlefoot replied.

Cera turned to her farther in shock."Is it true daddy?"Cera asked. Mr Threehorn looked at his daughter.

"I'm not sure Cera." replied

"I'm real ,just in ghost form."Littlefoot said

Mr. Threehorn looked like he didn't believe it "Your not real you died we all saw your your dead!"

"YES,i died,i know i'm standing right here in FRONT OF YOU!"yelled Littlefoot

Mr Threehorn shook his head "Your not really here your dead"

Littlefoot just shakes his head."God what do i have to tell you to make you believe!"mumbled Littlefoot

"Dad it is hi...not flesh and blood but like a spirit it's Littlefoot..." Cera whispered

"But that can't happen!"yelled

"Mr Threehorn you got to believe...I am dead yes but I am here I am a ghost how much clearer can I make it!" Littlefoot yelled

Meanwhile

Ducky and Spike cried and cried Mama Swimmer was looking at the sky with her own tears

"Alright you are a ghost."replied

"Good now I must see the others goodbye" he vanished

Ducky cried "Why did Littlefoot die Mamma?"

"I'm sorry Ducky,if i had a choice i wouldnt have died."Littlefoot whispered

Ducky cried harder unknowing Littlefoot was watching her.

"Why did he get taking away."screamed licked his sister though he was just as sad about Littlefoot's death

"WHY MAMMA WHY DID HE DIE!?" Ducky yelled

"I dont know he was sick and in you think thats its better that he is gone becuase now he isnt in pain."Mamma Swimmer said

"We want him back!" Ducky cried "we don't won't him gone!" Ducky sobbed

Mamma Swimmer hugged her daughter."I know but now he isnt in pain."


	4. Chapter 4

Littlefoot left and went to his Grandparents. Grandpa was trying to get Grandma to eat she was losing the will to live

"Grandma please eat."Littlefoot siad with tears in his eyes

"Come on dear" Grandpa pushed the tree-stars towards her.

"No" was all Grandma said.

"It's my fault" Littlefoot whispered and went back to heaven thinking of what to do

"Mother please what can i do to help Grandma and Grandpa?"questioned Littlefoot

"I am not sure my Littlefoot" Mother answered "But if they give up on life nothing can be done"

Grandma still refused to eat.

"But i can't just watch them die!Please Mother."begged Littlefoot

"Go talk to them tell why they should live-if they die it'll leave your dad without anyone" Mother replied

"Dear please" Grandpa begged "eat"

Then Littlefoot went to his Grandma and Grandpa"Grandma,Grandpa!"Littlefoot yelled

"Littlefoot?" Grandma whispered raising her head

"Yes Grandma,please eat if you guys die then dad will have no one."Littlefoot said

Grandma didn''t answer that

Grandpa nodded at Grandma."It's true Dear."

"Yes I died but why throw your life away Grandma" Litlefoot said "Your one of the valley leaders they need you they all need you"

"I dont care!"yelled Grandma

"Why Grandma why don't you care?" Littlefoot whispered

"Because I lost my daughter and my grandson"cried Grandma

"Grandma you told me to move on when mother died...now you move on now that I died"

Littlefoot whispered "Think of dad he doesn't even know I am dead...Grandma please" Littlefoot whispered hanging his head "If you die Grandpa will want to then dad is gonna want to with all his family dead...don't make me think I killed all my family Grandma"

Grandma looked at her grandson."He is right Dear and you know that."Grandpa replied. Grandma just hangs her head and sighs then looks up at the sky.

Then all of a sudden there was a bright light."Mom, Dad i'm giving you a choice to stay here or come with wisely."whispered the soft hangs his head "Come with me or stay here for dad..if you come with us it's gonna cost

you your lives you may never return"

Grandpa looked at Grandma who nodded."We chose to go with you."both of them said together

Littlefoot nodded "Ok you will be dead by morning...no one will wonder why you died" Littlefoot looked at Mother "Mother I think they are ready"

"Yes, i think they are my son."Mother said strongly

Littlefoot looked unsure what to do "Mother I can't watch them die" he walked off to see Petrie one last time

Mother nodded then licked Littlefoot."Go,hurry though."Littlefoot ran off toward Petries.

"Will it hurt?"Grandma whispered

"A bit but it will soon be all over" Mother replied

Littlefoot arrived at Petrie's nest,Petrie was being hugged by Mama Flyer "Me miss him" he sobbed

"Pertie" Littlefoot whispered

Grandpa nodded "We are ready"

"Littlefoot?"Littlefoot nodded."I came here to say i'm sorry but try to move on,please dont stay upset."

Petrie wiped his tears "Why you leave us?"

Grandpa whispered "Dear you sure this is the right thing?"

"I didn't mean too Petrie.I didn't want to leave,trust me"cried Littlefoot

Grandma nodded

"I didn't want to die! I didnt want to die!" Littlefoot screamed

Mother looked at Grandma and Grandpa "Ok then",Grandma collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"JUST LEAVE!"yelled Petrie.

"FINE THEN!"cried Littlefoot,"Have a good life."

Littlefoot ran,Petrie shouted after him "NEVER COME BACK YOU RUINED EVERYONE'S LIVES!"

Littlefoot heard and stopped in shock. Then with tears running down his face he ran back to his Mother and Grandparents.

Grandma laid on the ground barely breathing,mother turned to Littlefoot "Whats wrong my son?"

"Just Petrie i didnt mean to die why cant he understand."begged Littlefoot

"Littlefoot when I died you thought I died just so you'll be alone,it's called grief my son he will get over it and realize it's better for you that your gone",Littlefoot nodded and gasped seeing Grandma.

"Grandma?!" he ran over

"She's alright my son."

Grandma smiled "I'll be with you" she whispered before her breathing stopped and she closed her eyes.

"Grandma!" Littlefoot screamed

"Shhhhhh my son,they will join us soon come on let's go they are waiting."whispered

nodded and the longnecks vanished

"Grandma Grandpa"yelled Littlefoot while running over to them

Grandpa nuzzled him "My grandson we are here in heaven with you now"

Littlefoot smiled but then his face fell "Dad..."

"He will be alright."Grandma said,Littlefoot looked unsure,Grandma and Granpda nuzzled him so did would tear them apart again

The end


End file.
